AVALANCHE
AVALANCHE is an insurgent group in Final Fantasy VII that opposes the actions of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. They seek to reduce social injustices in Midgar and to ultimately save the planet from the misuse of Mako energy. Story The Origins of AVALANCHE Although in the original game it is implied that Barret Wallace founded the group, this is not entirely true. In the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega, it says that an unknown person founded AVALANCHE after he went to Cosmo Canyon and participated in the study of life. This study made him realize what kind of harm Mako Reactors would have on the planet, and he founded AVALANCHE. This is also implied in Final Fantasy VII, where Barret states that Cosmo Canyon is where AVALANCHE was born. In Crisis Core, one can meet a man in Sector 7 who went to Cosmo Canyon and studied life and learned of the Mako reactors, causing him to hate Shin-Ra with a passion. This fits the description that the Ultimania explained. This person, being an NPC, could be the unknown man who started AVALANCHE. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, the player plays as the Turks and the goal is to battle AVALANCHE. The leader in Before Crisis in named Elfé. She was chosen as leader after the founder of AVALANCHE died. In reality, she is Felicia, daughter of Verdot, the current leader of the Turks. Elfé isn't an extremely charismatic leader, although she does have superhuman strength. There is a summon materia inside her that can summon something called Zirconiade. Other members of AVALANCHE include Sears, a powerful member of the group who is completely devoted to Elfé, and Fuhito, a scientist who aids AVALANCHE but has been using Elfé for his own purposes. There is also a group of soldiers created by Fuhito known as the Ravens. Final Fantasy VII In Final Fantasy VII, the leader of AVALANCHE is now Barret Wallace and their forces are somewhat small. Other members are Tifa Lockhart, Biggs and Wedge, and Jessie. Cloud Strife is hired as a mercenary to aid AVALANCHE in bombing the Mako Reactors. The group is based at Tifa's Bar, Seventh Heaven. After the group bombs the No. 1 and No. 5 Reactors, Shinra launches an assault on the pillar supporting the plate above Sector 7, destroying all of Sector 7 in an attempt to wipe out AVALANCHE. Then, they blame AVALANCHE for the attack. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie are all killed trying to protect the pillar and only Cloud, Tifa, and Barret survive. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', there is a mention of AVALANCHE. While on the missions in Midgar's Train Station, the player can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization, or WRO. She says that her brother had been part of a rebel group which was against Shin-Ra, and that he had died two years prior to the main storyline. This is implied to be either Biggs or Wedge. In addition, because the main characters of Final Fantasy VII were unofficially collectively called AVALANCHE, some see the WRO as an extension of the eco-terrorist group and its goal to save the Planet. Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Organizations de:AVALANCHE